Volverte a ver
by welovefaberryachele
Summary: En una fría noche de Nueva York, dos chicas coinciden en una cafetería. ¿Qué sucederá?
1. Chapter 1

**Volverte a ver**

 **-Cierra bien la puerta** – le indicó su jefe mientras tomaba su chaqueta para protegerse del frio de la noche – **te veo en la mañana.**

 **-Que te vaya bien** – Contestó ella revisando la contabilidad del negocio, habían unos números que no le cuadraban, acomodó sus lentes y siguió trabajando en los cuadernos contables. No le gustaba usar los computadores, prefería hacerlo de manera manual, para asegurarse que todo estaba en orden.

Finalmente, a las 10 de las noche, guardó sus lentes, apagó las luces y salió de allí rumbó a su hogar en el Bronx. Al crecer, había sido un poco marginada en su barrio, aunque vivía en el Bronx su casa estaba ubicada cerca del Gueto así que no importaba la hora en que llegara, sabía bien que nada le pasaría, pues las pandillas ya la conocían.

Le gustaba caminar por las frías calles de Nueva York, únicamente con su gorro blanco y su chaqueta blanca, sintiendo el frio calar sus dedos, hasta adormecerlos. Entró a una cafetería abierta las 24 horas del día, en donde pidió un café para llevar, cuando se fijo en una chica sentada en una de las mesas al fondo, llevaba un abrigo rojo y en su rostro, el rastro de lagrimas.

 **-Dame otro café, pero que sea negro** – pidió cuando la camarera del lugar le entregó su pedido. Cogió el café y un sobre de azúcar y se acercó a la chica extraña, que limpió su rostro en cuanto la vio acercarse a ella.

 **-¿Estás bien? –** Le preguntó a la extraña cuando estuvo cerca a ella **– se que no es de mi incumbencia pero…** \- le estiró el café y el azúcar para que los tomara – **creo que los necesitas** – le sonrió esperando que la chica tomara el café.

 **-Gracias** – dijo al recibir el café y el azúcar, de una vez le agregó el azúcar para beberlo **\- ¿Gustas sentarte?** – le preguntó a la extraña, quien solo asintió luego de mirar su reloj

 **-No eres de por aquí** – acotó luego de escucharla hablar

 **-¿Se nota tanto?** – Preguntó algo desanimada

 **-Bueno…toda mi vida he vivido aquí así que… se reconocer el acento no neoyorkino** – bromeó sacando una sonrisa en la extraña - **¿Por qué lloras?** – preguntó luego de unos segundos en silencio.

Antes de que la chica pudiera contestar, la camarera apareció con el café negro que había ordenado.

 **-Gracias** – agradeció luego de que esta lo dejara en la mesa y se marchara

 **-Mi novio me dejó** – contestó la pregunta, dejando a la otra chica algo confundida

 **-¿Llorabas porque tu novio te dejó?**

 **-Sí**

 **¿Por qué te dejó? –** preguntó tímidamente antes de beber de su café

- **Para que pudiera venir a Nueva York**

 **-¿Él no quería que vinieras?**

 **-No, bueno sí** – trató de explicarse al ver a la chica confundida – **nos íbamos a casar, su hermanastro se accidentó el día de nuestra boda y finalmente no nos casamos y hoy nos íbamos a casar…o eso creí pero el tenía otro planes, terminó conmigo para que pudiera venir a Nueva York para convertirme en la próxima Barbra Streisand**

La chica miró hacia todos lados algo confundida por la velocidad en que la extraña hablaba.

 **-Eso es…interesante** – se pasó la mano por el cabello – **pero ¿No eres demasiado joven para casarte?**

 **-Finn es mi persona** – murmuró bajando la cabeza. Todos sus amigos, sus padres le habían dicho eso, pero por no hacerles caso, ahora su amigo Artie, el hermano de Finn, se encontraba en silla de ruedas, con muy pocas esperanzas de recuperarse y volverse bailarín como siempre había soñado.

 **-No sé mucho sobre las relaciones amorosas** – comentó mirando su café – **pero si se una cosa, los matrimonios que se dan cuando las personas son muy jóvenes, están destinados al fracaso. Te contaré una historia** –se quitó el gorro dejando ver su rubio cabello **– mis padres se casaron cuando mi madre tenía 18 años y mi padre 23, eran prácticamente unos niños; a los pocos meses nací, mis padres no tenían dinero y vivían de lo que les daban los padres de mi padre. Los padres de mi madre, se negaron a colaborarle económicamente, le decían que ella ya era una mujer casada y que tenía que mirar como sacaba para su hogar ¿Qué pasó? Mi mamá tuvo que dejar de estudiar, para poder cuidarme y más que todo porque el dinero no alcanzaba para cubrir la mensualidad en Columbia, mi padre, trabajaba en una frutería, afortunadamente para él, solo quedaba un año para poder terminar su carrera** – terminó su café arremangándose la chaqueta – **mi abuela pronto murió y mi abuelo cayó en el alcoholismo, así que tuvieron que buscar un lugar donde vivir. Llegamos al Bronx cuando tenía 3 años, mis padres, se encontraban mejor económicamente, mi papá consiguió trabajo en un instituto y mi mamá estudiaba para ser maestra.**

 **-¿Y qué pasó?**

 **-Cuando cumplí 5, nació mi hermano Jason, la economía de la familia siguió creciendo, pero nunca nos marchamos del Bronx, a Jason y a mí nos molestaban mucho por vivir allí, ya que la mayoría de los que residen en el Bronx, en la parte del Gueto, son latinos y afrodescendientes, no chicos rubios de ojos claros. Cuando cumplí 14 mis padres se separaron, mi padre poco después se marchó con una chica que fue su estudiante en la Universidad de Nueva York, mi madre quedó devastada pero poco después consiguió un mejor trabajo y su meta era sacarnos a Jason y a mí del Gueto, pero en una excursión escolar, ocurrió un accidente y ella no sobrevivió**

 **-Lo lamento** – murmuró

- **Fue ya hace bastante tiempo** – se aclaró la voz – **mi padre nos puso a escoger haber cual de los dos iba a estudiar en la universidad, pues la chica con la que se había escapado estaba embarazada y solo podía pagarle la universidad a uno de nosotros. Jason, estudia finanzas en Yale, mientras que yo sigo viviendo en el Gueto y trabajo en un pequeño negocio para poder sostenerme**

 **-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?**

 **-Eres joven, no debes tener más de 18 años, te queda un mundo por delante y si tus padres lograron reunir lo que vale una universidad, aprovéchalo, no todos tenemos esa suerte** – dijo levantándose de la mesa y tomando su gorrito – **no llores por ese chico, por un amor de secundaria, chicos como él vendrán más adelante, tendrás muchos novios, incluso puede que una novia. Pero no te pongas así por un muchacho** – Finalizando sacando el dinero de su bolsillo para pagar los dos cafés.

 **-¡Espera!** – Gritó la chica cuando la otra estaba por salir de la cafetería - **¿Cómo te llamas?**

 **-Quinn…Quinn Fabray** – le guiñó el ojo antes de darse la vuelta y salir

 **-Te volveré a ver Quinn Fabray y esa es una promesa**


	2. Chapter 2

- **Enana… ¿Cuál es el afán?** – hacia una par de semanas que Santana López había llegado a vivir al departamento de Rachel y Kurt. En especial, aquella mañana había sido sacada de su cómodo sofá para acompañar a la morena hacer unas compras de unos libros que le habían pedido en Nyada.

- **Tengo que encontrar rápido esos libros Santana ¿Sabes lo importante que es tener la biografia no autorizada de Patty LuPone o de Judith Anderson?** – Hablaba mientras caminaba por las concurridas calles de Nueva York – **tengo que encontrarlos rápido… En Nyada quieren enseñarnos a cómo manejar escritos no autorizados por ti que pretenden acabar con tu carrera.**

 **-Si tu lo dices** – ahogó un bostezo mientras trataba de mantener el ritmo de la otra chica - **¿Hablaste finalmente con Finnepto?**

 **-Sí y me dijo lo mismo de siempre**

 **-¿Qué están destinados y todas esas cosas?**

 **-Sí**

 **-En otro momento de mi vida lo hubiese aceptado de regreso, pero en estos momentos estoy muy bien, mis planes de Broadway marchan plenamente y no necesito que Finn me frene con…su…ya sabes.**

 **-Realmente quiero conocer a la chica que te hizo cambiar de idea –** suspiró Santana finalmente deteniéndose frente a una vieja librería **\- ¿Aquí encontraras el dichoso libro?**

 **-Eso espero** – arregló un poco su vestimenta antes entrar.

La librería estaba llena de estantes con libros antiguos y escaleras rodantes para acceder a los que se encontraban en lo más alto.

 **-Lindo lugar** – mencionó Santana pasando su mano por un mueble al lado de la puerta, en donde había polvo de unos dos días.

 **-Buenas Tardes bienvenidas a la librería Florish & Blotts ¿En qué puedo serviles?** – las atendió un hombre no mayor de 35 años.

- **Estamos buscando la biografía no autorizada de Patty LuPone y Judith Anderson**

 **-La biografía no autorizada** – murmuró mientras se trepaba en una de las escaleras del lugar – **Judith Anderson murió en el 92 así que su biografía debe estar por este lado** – se balanceó de lado haciendo rodar la pequeña escalera hacia el estante que buscaba – **No, no está… espera un segundo** – bajó la escalera acercándose a la caja registradora en donde tomó un radio transmisor – **Lucy, revisa si en la bodega tenemos la biografía no autorizada de Judith Anderson.**

 **-En seguida jefe** – sonó en el aparato, atrayendo la atención de Rachel al escuchar la voz de una chica.

 **-¿El otro que buscas cual es?** – le preguntó el dueño de la Librería

- **La de Patty LuPone** – el hombre asintió corriendo nuevamente la escalera para subirse a otro estante

- **Patty LuPone** – empezó a revisar en los libros que más altos estaban en el estante - **¿Tiene que ser la de Patty LuPone?** – Rachel asintió – **aquí tengo el de Barbra Streisand**

 **-¿Me lo permite?** – pidió tratando de no saltar como niña pequeña al descubrir aquel libro

 **-Seguro** – lo sacó con cuidado del estante, le quitó un poco de polvo acumulado y se lo pasó a la morena **– Lucy** – volvió a encender el radio transmisor – **revisa si la biografía no autorizada de Patty LuPone está en la bodega.**

 **-Ya encontré la de Judith Anderson, ya reviso si está la de Patty LuPone.**

 **-Gracias Lucy –** cortó la comunicación.

 **-¿Tienen muchos libros en bodega?** – Preguntó Santana al ver a Rachel entretenida con el libro de Barbra Streisand

 **-Los que no cupieron aquí, están en la bodega. Así que sí, son bastantes libros los que tenemos.**

 **-¿Los han leído todos?**

 **-No, Lucy ha leído unos cuantos, pero yo no. ¿Buscabas uno en específico?**

 **-La primera edición de Harry Potter** – bromeó cruzándose de brazos.

 **-Creo que está en la bodega** – volvió a encender el radio ante la estupefacta mirada de Santana. Ella había estado buscando ese libro en cuestión desde hace mucho – **Lucy, la primera edición de Harry Potter.**

 **-¿Y la piedra filosofal?** – preguntó, así que el hombre miró a Santana que solo asintió

 **-Sí ese ¿Lo tenemos?**

 **-Sí, lo tengo en mis manos. Ya encontré el de Patty, así que ya salgo** – cortó la llamada.

- **¿Cuánto cuesta ese libro?** – Preguntó Santana, hasta donde ella sabía, la primera edición de Harry Potter había tenido tan solo unas quinientas copias, así que cada libro costaba entre 28 mil a 30 mil dólares y que esa Librería los tuviera, era algo muy extraño.

 **-La verdad no sé, eso lo sabe Lucy.**

 **-¿Cómo consiguieron el libro?**

 **-Venía con la librería, hasta donde sé, el antiguo dueño era fanático de Harry Potter, por eso el nombre de la Librería. Él murió y como no tenia familia, la librería fue subastada y yo pude comprarla y cuando revise en el depósito encontré tres copias de la primera edición de Harry Potter, de los siete libros publicados. Así que tenemos dos a la venta de cada uno.**

 **-¿Y los otros?**

 **-Me los regaló cuando entre a trabajar aquí** – respondió una chica rubia entrando a la habitación con tres libros en la mano – **Aquí están los libro que me pediste** – le entregó a su jefe las dos biografías – **imagino que este es para ti** – le entregó el de Harry Potter

 **-Berry** – llamó a su amiga que seguía leyendo perdida del mundo – y **a tienen tus libros.**

 **-Perfecto** – cerró con cuidado su nueva reliquia - **¿Cuánto es?** – preguntó alzando la cabeza y quedando muda cuando vio a la rubia, que al reconocerla solo le sonrió.

 **-Por las tres biografías serían** – tomó su calculadora – **53,89 dólares** – miró a la morena, pero ésta seguía mirando fijamente a la chica.

 **-¡Berry!** – reaccionó cuando sintió el codo de Santana enterrarse en sus costillas.

 **-Hola** – saludó a la rubia que le respondió de regresó – **No pensé que volvería a verte.**

 **-Parece que se conocen** – intervino el hombre tomando su chaqueta para salir de allí – **te dejó a cargo del negocio, tengo que ir a comprar unas medicinas para Lucas que está algo enfermo** – la rubia asintió – **hasta luego** – se despidió dejando a las tres chicas allí.

 **-¿Y tú eres?** – Preguntó Santana al ver que su amiga no tenía intención de presentarla con esa chica tan guapa.

 **-Quinn Fabray** – le estiró la mano – **mucho gusto**

 **-Santana López**

 **-Ella es la chica de la que te contaba** – mencionó Rachel mirando a Quinn que empezaba a incomodarse

 **-¿Ah?... Oh, así que tú eres la responsable de que Rachel dejará de pensar en Finnepto.**

 **-¡Santana!** – la regañó su amiga - **¿Así que aquí trabajas?**

 **-Desde hace unos dos años trabajo aquí, no ganó mucho pero me permite leer sin tener que pagar nada**

 **-Y te dan copias costosas de Harry Potter** – masculló por lo bajo la latina, ganándose la atención de la rubia - **¿Qué? Es la verdad**

 **-Perdónala, no sabe cuando cerrar la bocota.**

 **-No te preocupes. ¿Finalmente decidiste quedarte en Nueva York?** – Preguntó tomando con delicadeza el libro que tenía Rachel en las manos para forrarlo con un papel especial para luego colocarlo en una bolsa de tela.

 **-Sí, escuchar tu historia aquella noche me ayudó mucho.**

 **-Me alegró mucho** – mientras hablaba iba facturando los libros en la vieja registradora

 **-¿Estás estudiando?**

 **-En las noches** – sonrió sacando un suspiro en la morena que no pasó desapercibido por Santana – **Literatura antigua, me demoraré un poco más en terminar que si la estudiara en las mañanas, pero, lo que cuenta es estudiar ¿No?**

 **-Claro, además aquí tienes los libros que te ayudan en tus clases**

 **-Sí, esa ha sido una gran ventaja y que atrás en la bodega hay un computador, así que puedo hacer mis trabajos mientras trabajo y a Joshua no le importa así que, mientras se pueda. ¿Y tú? ¿Has experimentado la vida universitaria o todavía no?**

 **-Salí con un chico pero resultó ser un Gigolo, así que…** \- Santana estaba sorprendida con la facilidad que Rachel le contaba sus cosas a esa chica.

 **-Típico** – Frunció el ceño haciendo reír a la morena - **¿Tu vas a llevar el libro de Harry?** – Le preguntó a Santana

 **-¿Cuánto cuesta?**

 **-2 mil dólares.**

 **-¿2 mil?** – preguntó alzando las cejas.

 **-Lleva guardado mucho tiempo y está empezando a sufrir los estragos de los años, así que antes de que se dañe más lo dejamos en ese valor, 2 mil dólares, aunque tú sabes bien que ese libro vale mucho más.**

 **-Lo sé** – suspiró pesadamente. Mal momento para no tener dinero.

 **-No te preocupes** – le dijo mientras recibía el libro – **no muchas personas vienen preguntando por este libro así que…**

 **-¿Dónde te puedo volver a ver?** – Preguntó abruptamente Rachel silenciando a las dos chicas

 **-Eh…** \- Quinn se rascó la cabeza antes de contestar – **estoy aquí d de la tarde, en jornada continua a menos que Joshua me envié hacer algo recado.**

 **-¿A las seis cierran?**

 **-La librería está abierta hasta las 9 de la noche, pero a esa hora Joshua es el que atiende, pues yo entró a las 6 a clase. Así que si te quieres pasar por aquí antes de la 6 pues aquí me encontraras.**

La complicidad con la que ambas chicas hablaban no pasó para nada desapercibida en Santana que empezó a sonreír diabólicamente

* * *

Creo que será más que un Two Short xD. No olviden comentar


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel parecía un pequeño León enjaulado caminando de lado a lado en el departamento. Kurt y Santana la miraban mientras comían frituras, el chico no entendía que le pasaba a su amiga y la latina le divertía demasiado la situación que ni podía contarle que había sucedido.

Finalmente Rachel se sentó, tomándose la cabeza y suspirando profundamente. Hacía seis meses que no veía a esa chica que le había abierto los ojos con respecto a Finn, algo que ni sus padres, ni sus amigos habían podido. La había tratado de buscar en varias ocasiones en aquella cafetería con la esperanza de conocerla mejor, pero, nunca aparecía. La había buscado en Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, en todas las redes sociales existentes y no aparecía si quiera su nombre. Finalmente había perdido la esperanza de volverla a ver, pero ese día, ese preciso día, cuando no la estaba buscando, cuando iba era en busca de sus libros, la encontró y fue tan despistada que no le pidió el número telefónico, ni le dijo como se llamaba ¿¡Cómo le fue a decir su nombre!? ¿¡Qué clase de idiota era!?

Rápidamente se levantó en busca de su chaqueta. No podía permitir que la chica la tomara como idiota por no decirle su nombre.

- **¿Qué le pasa?** – susurró Kurt mientras Santana negaba divertida. Ella, a diferencia de la morena, si se había presentado con la chica rubia - **¿Me vas a decir que te sucede?** – frenó a la más bajita cuando estaba por salir corriendo por la puerta, mientras se colocaba un gorro.

 **-Olvide hacer algo muy importante** – salió corriendo a la vez que Santana soltaba una carcajada.

 **-¿Me quieres decir que está sucediendo?** – preguntó ya histérico el muchacho.

- **¿Recuerdas que nos contó que una chica le había contado la historia familiar y que ella se había dado cuenta que no quería eso para su vida?** – **el chico asintió – pues, hoy nos encontramos a la chica mientras comprábamos los libros**

 **-¿También estaba comprando libros?**

 **-No** – se levantó del sofá haciendo sonar su cuello – **la chica trabaja en ese lugar.**

Varias cuadras más adelante, se encontraba Rachel caminando velozmente. Por ir en las nubes, se pasó de la parada del metro y coger un taxi a esa hora, no era una opción si quería llegar a la rubia antes de que ésta se fuera a su clase nocturna.

- **¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!** – mascullaba mientras empezaba a correr tratando de que su gorro no se cayera de su cabeza.

La librería donde trabajaba la rubia, quedaba a unos 40 minutos caminando, pero, debía llegar en menos de 10 al ver que ya casi eran las seis.

 **-Utiliza las piernas Rachel** – se daba ánimo así misma – **para eso tienes una elíptica, para estos momentos urgentes.**

Al final, decidió quitarse el gorro para poder correr, lo más rápido que podía con los tacones que llevaba puestos. Estaba dando la vuelta cuando vio a la rubia salir de la librería y enchufar sus audífonos mientras colgaba su mochila de un sólo brazo, sin quitarse los lentes que la hacían ver mucho más intelectual.

 **-¡Quinn!** – comenzó a gritar, esperando que la chica aun no hubiese colocado música, sino, todo había sido en vano y sus pies ya empezaban a pasarle factura por la carrerita - **¡Quinn!** – volvió a gritar cuando la rubia comenzó a caminar. Pero por esas cosas extrañas que suceden, se detuvo y se giró chocándose casi con Rachel

 **-¡Hola!** – Saludó efusivamente mientras se quitaba los audífonos - ¿Pasó algo?

 **-Rachel Berry**

 **-¿Rachel Berry?**

 **-Mi nombre… me llamó Rachel Barbra Berry** – estiró su mano sacando una sonrisa divertida en la rubia

 **-Mucho gusto Rachel Barbra Berry** – tomó la mano de la chica – L **ucy Quinn Fabray… ¿Ahora si me dirás porque vienes corriendo?**

 **-Recordé que no me había presentado adecuadamente** – sus mejillas se sonrojaron al darse cuenta de lo estúpido que eso sonaba.

 **-Creí que eras la chica sin nombre** – le guiñó el ojo tratando de bromear - **¿Quieres acompañarme hasta el instituto?** – le preguntó finalmente guardando sus audífonos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

 **-¡Claro!... digo claro, no hay problema** – trató de corregir su emoción. No entendía que le pasaba con esa chica, era bonita sí, pero no para ponerse histérica porque no le había dicho como se llamaba.

 **-Vamos** – la tomó del brazo para guiarla por el camino.

Durante el camino hasta el instituto donde estudiaba Quinn, hablaron de cosas triviales, de Nyada, de los estudios literarios. Y por primera vez, Rachel se daba cuenta que prefería escuchar a la rubia a hablar, que hablar ella misma. El misterio y enigma que salían de cada una de sus palabras era algo que la tenía sumamente cautivada.

 **-Te veré luego** – la besó en la mejilla, antes de marcharse

 **-¿Qué diablos me pasa?** – suspiró cuando ya la perdió de vista. Sacudió la cabeza y emprendió el camino de regreso a casa - ¿ **Por qué tuve que ponerme estos zapatos?** – murmuró buscando la entrada al metro.

Un rato después, llegaba a su departamento con los zapatos en las manos, el ascensor se había descompuesto y debían subir por las escaleras.

 **-Recuérdenme hablar con Steven sobre el ascensor** – dijo cerrando la puerta, sin fijarse que Kurt y Santana no estaban solos.

 **-¡Hola Rachel!** – Exclamó un muchacho, logrando que la chica levantara la cabeza y mirara al chico que le hablaba

- **¡Brody! ¿Qué haces aquí?** – preguntó mirando a sus amigos que encontraban más divertido mirar al suelo.

- **Quería invitarte a salir** – contestó guardando sus manos dentro de su chaqueta de cuero - **¿Qué dices?**

- **Eres muy amable, pero en estos momentos me siento muy cansada** – le mostró los zapatos – **tal vez otro día.**

Se alejó con rumbo a su habitación, en donde se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama

 **-¡Idiota!** – Exclamó cuando recordó que nuevamente no le había pedido el número de teléfono a Quinn

* * *

Pasaron varios días antes de que Rachel pudiera volver a ir a la librería en donde trabajaba Quinn. Nyada había organizado un evento de caridad y se encontraba planeando el show musical en el que ella participaría.

 **-No digas nada estúpido** – le dijo a Kurt, quien en esa ocasión se había ofrecido a acompañarla

- **Ni que fuéramos a ver a la reina de Inglaterra** – masculló el chico al ver como su amiga se acomodaba el cabello mientras caminaban – **¡Estás bien así!** – Exclamó ya fastidiado.

 **-Cuando la conozcas verás de lo que estoy hablando**

Durante los últimos metros se mantuvieron en silencio. Kurt no entendía la actitud de su amiga, si bien, no era la primera vez que conocía a una amiga de Rachel, claramente era la primera vez que la veía actuar de esa manera.

 **-Es aquí** – soltó un suspiró antes de abrir la puerta.

Quinn se encontraba en el mostrador con unos audífonos blancos en sus oídos mientras leía un libro, al sentirse observada levantó la cabeza y sonrió cuando vio a Rachel.

 **-¡Hey!** – Exclamó quitándose los audífonos y colocando un separador en el libro - **¿Cómo estás?**

- **Bien ¿y tú?** – Preguntó algo nerviosa antes de mirar a Kurt – **Te presento a mi amigo Kurt Hummel**

 **-Mucho gusto** – saludó con su mano sin moverse de la vitrina - **¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?**

 **-Quería entregarte esto** – finalmente las piernas de la morena respondieron y se acercó a ella con una entrada para el evento – **me gustaría que asistieras.**

 **-Gracias** – contestó algo sonrojada mientras recibía la invitación – **eres muy amable**

 **-Es el sábado en la tarde, así que no tienes ninguna excusa para faltar** – Kurt seguía parado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados bastante intrigado al ver la actitud que tomó Rachel apenas entraron.

- **No faltaré** – le sonrío guardando la entrada en su mochila

 **-Disculpa mi atrevimiento** – Rachel tomó una bocanada de aire - **¿Cómo es tu número telefónico?** – Tanto Kurt como Quinn la miraron detenidamente – **quiero decir… no quiero que te extravíes, Nueva York es muy grande y bueno…**

 **-Seguro** – contestó divertida dictándole el número de su celular – **ya eres una experta en Nueva York**

 **-¿Por qué lo dices?** – la miró sin guardar el teléfono

- **Bueno… llevas aquí unos seis meses más o menos y ya quieres hacer de guía turística con alguien que ha vivido toda su vida en Nueva York** – Kurt podía jurar que el color rojo que adornaba la cara de Rachel era igual al traje de Santa Claus

- **Bueno…yo… es decir… mira que…**

 **-Tranquila** – soltó una carcajada – **eres muy adorable Rachel Berry** – le sonrió antes de acercase a un cliente que acaba de entrar a la librería

- **Qué interesante** – murmuró Kurt con una sonrisa de lado


End file.
